Аббасидский халифат
Аббаси́дский халифа́т (араб. ал-Хилāфа ал-‘Аббāсӣййа), Багдáдский халифáт, исламское теократическое государство на Ближнем Востоке (749–1258). До завоевания халифата Буидами (945) вёл самостоятельную политику. Общие сведения К моменту основания включал территорию Аравийского полуострова, Сиро-Месопотамский регион, Иран и Центральную Азию вплоть до долины Инда, а также большую часть Северной Африки. В VIII–IX вв. от него отделились значительные территории в Северной Африке и Центральной Азии, а к сер. XIII в. территория А. х. ограничивалась Багдадом и непосредственно прилегающими к нему землями. Столицы: Куфа (750–752), Анбар (750–762), Багдад (762–796, 809–836 и 892–1258), Ракка (796–809), Самарра (836–892). Официальный язык — арабский. Государственная религия — суннитский ислам. Денежная система: 1 динар (золотая монета), дирхем (серебряная монета, 1/10 динара), фелс (медная монета, 1/48 дирхема). Хроника А. х. образован в ходе восстания Абу Муслима 747–750. В 748 — нач. 749 восставшие завоевали Хорасан и большую часть Ирана; Абу-ль-Аббас ас-Саффах принял в г. Куфа присягу повстанцев (28.11.749) и стал первым халифом из династии Аббасидов. Окончательная победа повстанцев определилась после разгрома сил Омейядов в сражении на р. Большой Заб (янв. 750). Была подчинена практически вся территория Омейядского халифата, за исключением территории будущего Кордовского эмирата. Преемник ас-Саффаха халиф Абу Джафар аль-Мансур перенёс столицу в основанный на р. Тигр г. Багдад, ставший одним из крупнейших городов Востока, средоточием арабской культуры. Аббасиды не проводили активной завоевательной политики. В 751 в битве у Таласа арабские войска остановили экспансию Китая. На арабо-византийской границе постоянно вспыхивали локальные войны. Внутриполитическое положение осложняли частые восстания: Муканны в Мавераннахре (776–783), Бабека в Азербайджане (816–837), зинджей восстание 869–883 в Ираке, карматов на Бахрейне и в Аравии (кон. IX–X вв.). Во 2-й пол. IX в. в А. х. усилилась роль гулямов, которые фактически взяли в свои руки управление государством. Ослабление центральной власти привело к распаду Халифата, в провинциях которого возникли локальные династии тюркского, иранского, берберского происхождения: Идрисиды в Марокко, Аглабиды в Тунисе, Тахириды в Хорасане, Саманиды в Мавераннахре, Тулуниды и Ихшидиды в Египте. Местные эмиры формально признавали главенство Аббасидских халифов, но в своей политике и в вопросах престолонаследия были самостоятельны. К сер. X в. под властью А. х. остался только Багдад, Средняя и Нижняя Месопотамия. В 945 Багдад был захвачен Буидами, лишившими Аббасидов политической власти, но не духовного авторитета. В 1055 Багдад перешёл под власть Сельджукидов. В сер. XII в. в условиях упадка Сельджукидов государства Аббасиды сумели воссоздать независимое государство в пределах Ирака, которое просуществовало до монгольского нашествия. В 1258 войска Хулагу взяли Багдад; последний халиф аль-Мустасим был казнён. Государственное устройство А. х. представлял собой общемусульманскую империю. Арабы утратили своё привилегированное положение, а управление государством перешло от арабской племенной аристократии к иерархии чиновников. В идеологии, культуре А. х. усилилось иранское влияние, заимствовались формы сасанидской государственной традиции. А. х. — унитарное централизованное государство, абсолютная наследственная теократическая монархия. Глава государства — халиф с титулом Амир аль-Муминин (араб. ʾАмӣр ал-Муʾминӣн — повелитель правоверных), обладавший высшей светской и духовной властью, но практически не имевший ни законодательной инициативы, ни самостоятельности в толковании Корана и заветов Мухаммеда. Порядок наследования власти отсутствовал (халиф выбирал преемника из числа близких родственников). Глава исполнительной власти в светских делах — великий визирь (премьер-министр) — личный помощник и главный советник халифа, надзиратель за имуществом и наставник наследника. Он же выполнял функции главы административного аппарата А. х., разделённого на несколько ведомств (диванов). Первоначально были организованы диван ар-расаил — канцелярия, диван аль-джайш — военное ведомство, диван аль-мал — казначейство, диван аль-барид — почтовое ведомство. Впоследствии были добавлены диваны, занимавшиеся вопросами налогообложения. Также существовал специальный апелляционный суд (мазалим), непосредственно подчинявшийся халифу. Духовная власть была сосредоточена в руках кади, в ведении которого также находились суд и просвещение. Судопроизводство вершилось на основе мусульманского религиозного права — шариата. Немусульманское население находилось под юрисдикцией своих религиозных глав — епископов, раввинов и т. п. Вооружённые силы А. х. состояли из ополченцев (главным образом арабов), наёмников (преимущественно тюрков и берберов) и личной гвардии халифа, ядром которой с нач. IX в. стали профессиональные воины-рабы (гулямы, или мамлюки — пленные кипчаки и прочие тюрки, а также выходцы с Кавказа и славяне). В территориальной организации А. х. сохранилось сформированное Омейядами деление на наместничества (эмираты), в каждом из которых по образцу центральных органов были созданы диваны, ведавшие административными, военными и финансовыми вопросами. Общество Правовой статус человека в А. х. определяла принадлежность к вероисповеданию. Исходя из этого принципа, все население делилось на три группы: правоверные (мусульмане), зиммии (находящиеся под покровительством иноверцы, платившие подушный налог (джизию): иудеи, христиане, зороастрийцы) и многобожники, подлежавшие обращению в ислам. В А. х. 'не существовала всеобщего равенства перед законом, каждая община управлялась согласно собственным религиозно-правовым нормам. Женщины и рабы имеют вдвое меньшую правоответственность В земледельческих регионах количество городского населения достигало 15%. Города были получены арабами от предшествующих цивилизаций, часть построили заново, как крепости и военные лагеря (Фустат, Куфа, Басра). По нормам шариата горожане пользовались личной свободой, свободой торговли и передвижения. В кон. IX в. появились первые признаки распада 'А. х., начавшегося путём превращения несменяемых наместников в основателей вассальных династий. Государство стали сотрясать внутренние войны, шедшие в том числе и за халифский престол. В условиях лавинообразного нарастания процессов дезинтеграции неизбежно стали снижаться доходы А. х., при этом уровень расходов на пышный двор и значительно разросшуюся гвардию не снижался. Прямым следствием этого стало сужение территории, непосредственно контролируемой халифами: к кон. IX в. она включала лишь Ирак и Юго-Западный Иран. Хозяйство А. х. — феодальное государство. Его главной отраслью производства оставалось земледелие, основанное на искусственном орошении, подвергавшийся закрепощению. Кочевое и оседлое скотоводство имело тоже большое, но меньшее, чем земледелие, экономическое значение. Самыми большими земельными угодьями владел халиф, за ним шли потомки бывших феодальных правителей Ирана и Средней Азии, но их уже активно теснили высшие сановники, обогатившиеся во многом благодаря значительным злоупотреблениям. Часть государственных земель в виде икта передавалась во владение феодалам в обеспечение их военной службы. Постепенно из пожалования ренты икта превратилась в пожалование земли и из временного или пожизненного бенефиция — в наследственный лен, оставаясь и на раннем и на позднем этапе условным феодальным владением. Главной доходной статьёй А. х. были поступления от поземельного налога двух видов: ушр и харадж. Ушр («10-я часть») теоретически составлял 1/10 от произведённой земледельческой продукции и с точки зрения мусульманских правоведов являлся не государственным налогом, а благотворительным сбором (закятом). Взимался с земельных владений в Аравии, а также с вновь освоенных или дарованных халифом земель. Харадж был основным видом земельного налога, собиравшимся с подавляющего большинства земель в завоёванных странах. Его размер зависел от способа ведения хозяйства. Так, при самотёчном орошении участка он составлял от 1/3 до 2/5 урожая или его стоимости. При использовании же водоподъёмных устройств сумма налога уменьшалась в соответствии со степенью трудоёмкости применяемого способа ирригации. С неполивных земель обычно платили 1/10 урожая, но ставка могла повышаться в случае большого урожая. Государство, постоянно испытывая нужду в финансах, очень часто прибегало к услугам откупщиков, которыми, как правило, становились высшие должностные лица из ближайшего окружения халифа. Система откупов (даман или кабала) была наиболее тяжела для налогоплательщиков. Кон. VIII — нач. IX в. — время наивысшего расцвета А. х., а Багдад стал одним из крупнейших городов мира. Колоссальной концентрации финансовых и материальных средств внутри халифата способствовало развитие производства предметов роскоши, прогресс строительных технологий, внедрение новых сельскохозяйственных культур. Политико-экономическое объединение в рамках А. х. 'ряда стран привело к бурному росту городов в Хорасане, Средней Азии и Закавказье. В это время активно развивались и торговые связи с Дальним Востоком и Индией, Северной Европой и Тропической Африкой. Однако границы 'А. х. за это время не увеличились, так как основные силы уходили на включение в состав арабо-мусульманского государства отдельных труднодоступных областей, прежде находившихся лишь в номинально зависимом положении (Табаристан, Усрушана, Кабулистан). Культура Период в истории А. х. от переноса столицы в Багдад (762) вплоть до его осады монголами (1258) считается «Золотым веком» арабской культуры (см. арабо-мусульманская культура), когда значительна часть мусульманского мира переживала период научного, экономического и культурного расцвета. Во 2-й пол. VIII – нач. IX вв. на первые роли в жизни А. х. выдвинулись представители неарабских народов, которые создали литературный стиль, восходящий уже не к кочевой, а к городской традиции. При Аббасидах завершилась кодификация Сунны, сложились основные системы юриспруденции, развивались философско-богословские школы, исторические и географические науки. Значительную часть населения А. х. составляли немусульмане, добивавшиеся крупных успехов в торговле, финансах, ремёслах, медицине и государственной службе. Усвоение арабами античного культурного наследия при посредстве христиан-сирийцев способствовало развитию арабо-мусульманской мысли. Историография Начало научному изучению А. х. было положено арабским историком Ибн Хальдуном в сочинении «Книга назиданий...» («Китаб аль-Ибар...») и особенно во «Введении» («Мукаддима») к этому сочинению, а в Европе — Э. Гиббоном (Англия) в его работе «История упадка и разрушения Римской империи» (т. 1–6, 1776–1781, рус. пер. ч. 1–7, 1883–1886). В XIX–XX вв. А. х. стал занимать все большее место в трудах востоковедов. Западноевропейские востоковеды — Вейль (Германия), Мьюр (Англия), Мюллер (Германия), Юар (Франция), Хитти (США), арабские историки Дж. Зейдан, Ахмед ар-Рифаи, Ахмед Амин и др. — обращают внимание только на факты политической и военной истории, на религиозную идеологию, на биографии отдельных деятелей. Исключение составляет австрийский востоковед А. Кремер, проявивший (в 70-е XIX в.) интерес к явлениям социально-экономической жизни и то в ограниченном объеме. Для работ этих историков характерно игнорирование социальной основы народных восстаний в А. х. (они связывали причины этих восстаний преимущественно с религиозными мотивами), объяснение межфеодальной борьбы исключительно личными качествами и интересами госудаственных деятелей, принижение роли народных масс. Советские историки при освещении истории А. х. уделяют главное внимание социально-экономическим вопросам и исследованию антифеодальной сущности народных восстаний в А. х. (Б. Н. Заходер, И. П. Петрушевский, А. Ю. Якубовский и др.). Халифы Династия Аббасидов: Абу-ль-Аббас ас-Саффах 750–6.754, Мансур 6.754–7.10.775, Махди 7.10.775–4.8.785, Хади 4.8.785–786, Харун-ар-Рашид 14.9.786–24.3.809, Амин 24.3.809–1.9.813, Мамун 1.9.813–10.8.833, Мутасим 10.8.833–5.1.842, Васик 5.1.842–847, Мутаваккиль 847–11.12.861, Мунтасир 11.12.861–8.6.862, Мустаин 8.6.862–866, Мутазз 866–869, Мухтади 869–6.870, Мутамид 6.870–10.892, Мутадид 10.892–902, Муктафи 902–14.8.908, Муктадир 14.8.908–31.10.932, Кахир 31.10.932–934, Ради 934–23.12.940, Муттаки 940–9.944, Мустакфи 9.944–1.946, Мути 1.946–974, Таи 974–1.11.991, Кадир 1.11.991–29.11.1031, Каим 29.11.1031–2.4.1075, Муктади 2.4.1075–2.1094, Мустазхир 2.1094–6.8.1118, Мустаршид 6.8.1118–29.8.1035, Рашид 29.8.1135–1036, Муктафи 1136–12.3.1060, Мустанджид 12.3.1160–20.12.1070, Мустади 20.12.1170–30.3.1080, Насир 2.3.1180–4.10.1225, Захир 5.10.1225–10.7.1226, Мустансир 10.7.1226–5.12.1242, Мустасим 5.12.1242–20.2.1258. Источники # Медников Н. Α., Палестина от завоевания ее арабами до крестовых походов..., 1–4, СПБ, 1897–1903 (Православный палестинский сб., т. 17, в. 2). # Annales quos scripsit Abu Djafar Mohammed ibn Djarir at-Tabari Cum aliis éd. M. J. de Goeje, ser. 1–3, Lugd. Bat., 1879–98. # The eclipse of the Abbasid caliphate. Original сaronicles of the fourth Islamic century. Ed., transl. and elucidated by H. P. Amedroz and D. S. Margoliouth, v. 1–7, Oxf., 1920–21. # Abou Yousof Ya’koub, Le livre de l’impôt foncier, trad. par Ε. Fagnan, P., 1921. # Taxation in Islam. Ed., transi. and provided with intr. and not. by A. Ben Shemesh, ν. 1 — Yahya Ben Adam’s Kitab al Kharāj, Leiden, 1958. Литература # Бартольд В. В. Халиф и султан // Сочинения, т. 6. М., 1966, с. 15–80. # Босворт К. Э. Мусульманские династии. М., 1971. # Заходер Б. Н. История восточного средневековья (Халифат и Ближний Восток). M., 1944. # История Востока, в 6 т., т. 2: Восток в Средние века. М., 1999. # Кρымский Α. Е. История арабов. Их халифат, их дальнейшие судьбы и краткий очерк арабской литературы, ч. 2. М., 1911. # Климович Л. И. Ислам. М., 1965. # Ланда Р. Г. История арабских стран. М., 2005. # Лэн-Πуль С. Мусульманские династии. М., 2004. # Мюллер Α.'' История ислама. От доисламской истории арабов до падения династии Аббасидов в XVI веке''. М., 2018. # Фильштинский И. М. История арабов и Халифата (750–1517 гг.), 3-е изд. М., 2008. # Якубовский А. Ю. Ирак на грани VIII–IX вв. (Черты социального строя халифата при Аббасидах) ''// Труды Первой сессии арабистов 14–17 июня 1935 г. М.–Л., 1937, с. 25–49. # Якубовский А. Ю. ''Об испольных арендах в Ираке в VIII в. // Советское востоковедение, IV. М.–Л., 1947, с. 171–184. # Arnold T. W. The Caliphate. Oxford, 1924. # Bianquis T., Guichard P., Tillier M. (éds.) Les débuts du monde musulman (VIIe – Xe siècle). De Muhammad aux dynasties autonomes. Paris, 2012. # Haarmann U. Geschichte der Arabischen Welt. 5. Auf. München 2004. # Hitti P. K. History of the Arabs, 6 ed. London, 1956. # Kennedy H. When Baghdad ruled the Muslim world. The rise and fall of Islam's greatest dynasty. Cambridge, 2005. # Kremer A. Kulturgeschichte des Orients unter den Chalifen, Bd 1–2. Wien, 1875–1877. # Le Strange G. Baghdad during the Abbasid caliphate. London, 1900. # Muir W. The Caliphate, its rise, decline and fall. Edinburg, 1924. # Weil G. Geschicùte der Chalifen, Bd 1–5. Mannheim, 1846–1862.